Jarek Sankin
While many would regard this man as a mere face in the crowd, one of the thousands that make an organization what it is, Jarek has actually led a rather exciting life. Born to comfort on Coruscant, Jarek has met many famous members of the galaxy, befriending a few along the way. He has engaged in massive military operations, fled for his life, helped establish a new power in the galaxy, found one of the most successful military academies, and track down dastardly villains- all before the age of 20. Early Years and Childhood Jarek was born to Zatral and Kora Sankin, a moderately wealthy family that had established a successful transport company in the Coruscant system. As the oldest child, he was expected to take over the company when he was of age. However, his interests in exploring the areas beyond Coruscant were far more powerful than the expectation to run the family business. Reading of far-off places like the palaces at Theed and the lava refineries of Mustafar, he dreamed of traveling among the stars. Apart from the wonders of space exploration, Jarek was fascinated with history. His family's well-stocked library contained many books about the galaxy's past. Especially interesting to Jarek were the wars. Much change occurred during these periods, from the Great Hyperspace War to the Clone Wars not so long ago. Jarek developed a mind for analysis and tactics, seeing the patterns that emerged in every major battle of the past 10,000 years. At age 16, Jarek entered the Imperial Military School on Coruscant. Zatral and Kora understood Jarek's interests, and with the birth of their second son Ladros, it wasn't absolutely necessary that Jarek take the reins of his father's company. Besides, having a successful son in the military might improve the family's social standing. Amid wishes of good luck, and the hopes of the entire Sankin family resting on his shoulders, Jarek began his studies of war and peace. Jarek excelled in the fields of military history, tactics, leadership, and diplomacy. While not as strong as most of the other students, he more than made up for it with his dexterity and mental capacities. Jarek became a dorm head, in charge of twelve other students, and for the most part, the students ended up becoming very successful at whatever endeavors they pursued. After four years in the School, Jarek, now 17, was transferred to the Imperial Academy Basic Training Program. He was now a recruit of the Imperial Navy. In Service of the Galactic Empire At that time, the Imperial Academy was headed by the renowned veteran Admiral Discoord. Over time, Jarek began building the foundations of a friendship with his superior officer, a trait that he would continue to the present day. However, the Admiral soon retired and fell out of contact as he traveled the Unknown Regions. Jarek excelled in nearly all his classes except for protocol. A life of comfort had made Jarek a little lax on remembering the multitudes of rules on protocol; it was a problem that followed him all through military school and the Academy. It is ironic that some time later, in the employ of the New Imperial Order, Jarek was the author of the Order's first bylaws on protocol. Flight instructors were impressed at his abilities, above average for many students. He was exceptionally talented at piloting a starfighter. Many instructors made remarks about the bright future in store for this young recruit, assuming he didn't offend anyone too powerful. Graduating just shy of the honors category (thanks to the classes on protocol), Jarek was now a full-fledged member of the Imperial Navy. Shortly after graduation, Jarek was transferred to his first flight group for his first mission: the Blockade of Anzat. The Blockade of Anzat Using another Imperial's personal freighter (with permission), Jarek raced across the galaxy from his homeworld to the distant planet of Anzat. After a few days trip, he reentered realspace and docked with his flight group's carrier. Given his exceptional performance with starfighters, Jarek was given command of a squadron of TIE/ln Fighters. Taking the Black Dawn squadron to the supply station of Ord Anzat, Jarek prevented any shipments from entering or exiting, taking time to occasionally buzz the residents of the station. All was quiet and simple, until the unexpected arrival of yet another enemy- The Rebel Alliance. Deploying multiple squadrons of X-Wing and Y-Wing Fighters from their Mon Calamari cruisers, the Rebels put up a good defense of the system for their beleaguered allies, the New Anzat Order. However, they hadn't counted on the superior flying and commanding abilities of Jarek Sankin. Taking on two X-Wing squadrons at once, the Black Dawn squadron aggravated the enemy so much that they eventually gave up on the defense of Ord Anzat altogether. Within the week, the Rebel Alliance was being pushed back. However, the First Imperial Fleet had arrived to relieve the Second Imperial Fleet. It was time for Jarek to return to base and prepare for his next mission. United in Brotherhood During his days in the Empire, Jarek had grown involved with a small group of individuals who took pride in their membership in the Empire. Named the "Empire's Enlisted Elite", it counted among their number such luminaries as the politician/propagandist Garen Karrade, Kendy Elpho, Ness Locke, and many others. The goal of this group was to assist new recruits in acclimating themselves to Imperial life. This organization would be one of the many sparks that set off the Third Great Schism of the Empire. While not a member of the Elite, another close acquaintance was the Imperial officer Adam Zad. Sharing a similar sense of humor, the two got along fairly well, and Zad had let Jarek use his YT-2000 freely when he was a cadet. This officer eventually became the scourge of the galaxy and prominent member of Eidola. Many of Jarek's friends would remain behind during the Great Schism, eventually becoming prominent officers and commanders in their own right. Jarek, however, found a different calling. But for the moment, he was a proud and well-respected member of the Imperial Navy. Journey to the Center of the Galaxy For Jarek's next mission, he was to command one of the more powerful ships of the fleet, the Dreadnought Assailant. Given a TIE Scout as well, Jarek was to search a stretch of space for uncharted systems. This took Jarek to the dead center of the entire galaxy. There was nothing there. It was a source of amazement that something that should have contained many, many stars was as dark and void as most of the galaxy. As Jarek searched fruitlessly, great upheaval threatened to tear the Empire in twain. Grand Moff Zerk, a power-hungry and utterly bureaucratic individual, had wrapped the entire Empire in red tape. The Navy was immobilized, and the Army became completely non-existent. Government organizations worked against one another, and general dissatisfaction was felt everywhere. Clearly, change was needed. Sides were being taken. And, trusting in The Force, and his own beliefs, Jarek allied himself with the Reformist movement. His superiors got wind of this, and before he knew it, Jarek was a prisoner aboard his own ship, in need of rescue. Exile and The New Imperial Order Stuck aboard the Assailant, Jarek awaited the doom that was surely in store for him. Participating in negotiations using his personal datapad, Jarek was made aware that a rescue attempt was underway. Speeding towards him was a man he had never heard of, Davsk Carvalm. What began as a rescue eventually became a strong partnership and friendship. Sneaking through the Dreadnought, Jarek made his way to the docking tubes, and quickly ran aboard Davsk's ship, just as the guards realized that he had escaped. Jumping immediately into hyperspace, the two Reformists set course for the safest location their friends could find: a tiny little backwater planet named Dressel, located in the isolated and quiet sector called Bothan Space. Rise to Glory Arriving on the planet Dressel, Jarek found the nearest local bar. In the coming days, more and more familiar faces came in, and many days were spent celebrating their escape. Eventually, negotiations between the Emperor and Garen Karrade broke down, neither side giving in to the other's demands. The Reformist movement was recreated as an independent entity, the New Imperial Order. Jarek looked at this turn of events with anticipation- and ideas. This was his chance to get in on the ground floor of a new organization, and he didn't want to miss it. Getting in contact with his old friend, Guinar Ndengin, Jarek helped organize the New Imperial Academy, writing treatises on ranks, protocol, and even fledgling laws. Of course, as a Naval veteran, his services were still required, and eventually he found himself serving alongside Davsk in the Vanquish Prime group, under Katar Trilac. During this time, invasions from both the Galactic Empire and Eidola threatened the safety and well-being of Bothan Space, and the New Imperial Order with it. Defending A New Home Despite a strong attack by two of the strongest governments in the galaxy, the ragtag Order was able to successfully fend off incursion, with the assistance of former Imperials who had grown wealthy and personally powerful in their retirement. Within a few weeks, all enemy forces had pulled out of Bothan Space, leaving the New Imperial Order in control. What they found were a number of backwater systems, ignored by the galaxy at large. This was their mistake. Planets were soon developed, colonized, and modernized into shining beacons of progress and success. It was Jarek's job, along with the rest of Vanquish Prime, to defend Bothan Space from all interlopers. This group would be the forerunner of the 2nd Fleet. Over time, the 2nd Fleet would develop a reputation for speed, efficiency, and pure stopping power against the enemies of the Order. Jarek would rise through the ranks, first becoming the commanding officer of Praetoria, and then later the fleet commander. It was under Jarek's supervision that the 2nd saw the most action, inside and out of Bothan Space. Political Ascension After many years of serving in the Navy, as a combat pilot, then a line commander, then a fleet commander, Jarek was selected to be the governor of the planet Kothlis. In this role, Jarek's creative and administrative abilities would flourish. He developed services to improve the standard of living on the planet, expanding public education and recreation, as well as employment. Working with Mephiston Leonatos Governor Sankin established the Shockball League team Kothlis United, providing entertainment not only to the residents of Kothlis but to the entire Sector. The Sankin Administration also saw the preparations for the New Imperial Olympiad, which had the best athletes of Bothan Space compete in feats of prowess and greatness. Under Jarek's governorship, Kothlis and Bothan Space flourished and prospered. Athletics and infrastructure improvements were not the only developments in the Sankin Administration. Jarek, as governor, established a number of major organizations that eventually took hold across the Sector. These were the charitable and benevolent Imperial Mission and the productive and educational Sub-Adult Group. The Mission comprises of branches across the galaxy and provides healthcare, education, and shelter to millions of non-citizens living in the poverty and mismanagement of other governments. The Sub-Adult Group, or SAG, oversees a number of smaller programs that educate both the body and mind of the New Imperial Order's youngest citizens. For his foresight and dedication, Sankin was promoted to the position of Sector Adjutant, the first ever appointed in the New Imperial Order. As Bothan Space Sector Adjutant, Jarek continued his efforts to introduce a number of educational and cultural programs to the Order. Among these was the Charon Institute for Imperial Studies, a think tank devoted to research in Imperialism and Imperial theory. Sankin's proudest achievement, in his personal view, was the diplomatic work between the New Imperial Order and the Anzatan Commonwealth. In the process, he solidified a mutually-beneficial economic relationship between the two governments, and began to cultivate a professional relationship with the Anzati queen Keishi Miahr. This relationship allowed the establishment of the first Imperial Mission outside Bothan Space. Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:New Imperial Order Category:Imperialist